Always and forever
by NakashimaItoe
Summary: If two are meant to be together - they will be, no matter what. Nothing can stay in way of Ciel's and Sebastian's love. MODERN AU. Shounen-ai, yaoi.
1. chapter 1

**! PLEASE READ ! Before you start reading this story, I'd like you to read this little foreword – I want you to introduce this story and warn you about some details so that you won't be confused later.**

It's set **in modern age**. No butlers and masters. The story contains characters from Kuroshitsuji. BUT there is one with changed name and one crossover-ed.

**Abraham:** Is character from Kuroshitsuji manga but originally named "**McMillan**" – his first appearance in manga is in chapter 67, page 10 (I can't paste links here...) We thought calling him McMillan sounds stupid and since he looks like Abraham Lincoln we call him Abraham. Deal with it please. He is important character in this story and it's a LOT about him mostly in the beginning – but be patient! SebaCiel storyline starts a little later but you won't be disappointed, we promise.  
Another character is **Tsunade** from Naruto. She has like 2 sentences in this story don't worry. We just found her useful since in Kuroshitsuji there is not really much of women.

This story **is YAOI. Boy x Boy.** Every-single boy in this story is gay. Yaay~~ isn't that sweet? Lol. There appear child x adult smut. Story is sure M rated. Don't like, don't read, but I know you love it~~

There will be also Alois x Claude but that's in laaaater chapters.

Sorry for OOCness...I guess there's a lot of it :/.

Also sorry that English is not my native language, sorry for mistakes and typos.

_Disclaimer: Characters belng to Yana Toboso. (Tsunade belongs to Kishimoto Masashi lol)_

Okay enough talking, I am gonna start with re-writing our scenario into story! (me and friend's roleplay) I will try to update as soon as possible, if you **review **I will write faster but if you won't…I will give up and throw it into trash.

**Chapter 1**

Summer was coming, promising hot weather, good mood and enthusiasm. The school year was slowly ending, kids were just thinking about what to do in their free time. However looking in classroom of local public school, you could see bored faces, mostly stuck on their desks, counting the last minutes of Friday's last lesson. A bluenette, with head laid also on his desk turned his sight up on his best friend, Abraham, beside him who still sat in attention even in the most boring lesson of the day, in the last minutes. Ciel was watching him as he put his glasses down, cleaned them with a special napkin and then put them back on. God, sometimes it was boring to watch him. Fortunately – the school bell saved them all. Ciel raised his head fast and immediately started packing his things, as well as the rest of the class. All the pupils headed to their lockers on corridor. A brown haired boy stood beside Ciel, taking his clothes for outside from his locker, and then he spoke up:

"Hey Ciel, what if I go to your place today? I can't wait to see that new computer game!" Abraham was always so enthusiastic about everything. He was intelligent, optimistic and kind, most people in class ignored him and some of them bullied him because they considered him as nerd but for Ciel, he was someone too important, his best friend. Ciel was leaning by locker next to him, waiting, he gave him slight smile and answered:

"Yes, I was counting with you, I need to show you, it's just _soo cool_!" When they left their lockers, they took way straight to Ciel's home, it wasn't that far away to walk.

Coming home, they both undressed shoes and tossed bags in some corner, heading to Ciel's room. The day seemed like every other, Abraham sat on chair next to Ciel's as he always does, they turned on the computer and started a new game. They were kids after all, they love doing this.

Hours passed, as they were completely drown in the game, until Abraham spoke:

"Are you hungry?" Ciel looked on him and nodded. He stopped the game and stood up, taking Abraham's hand he run into the kitchen.

"Soo what do you want?" he asked as he opened the fridge. Abraham dropped his hand, blushing slightly, not even knowing why.

"Hmm let's see. What about a pizza?" he suggested. Ciel agreed and reached for pizza, which was pretty high, so as he was pulling it out of fridge, he lose balance and fell back on Abraham, who had to step backwards to catch him. Ciel turned around and reddened by this distance.

"S-sorry." His best friend just laughed nervously in response and released him, stepping back.

"It's okay, be careful…" he said then. "By the way, today's Friday, right? What about sleepover?" he added and smiled. It was usual for them to stay over night so Ciel returned him a smile and nodded.

"Oh yeah right. You could-" suddenly the phone rang, Ciel pulled his mobile from pocket and picked up. "Hello?"

„_Hi, darling_," sounded from the phone, „_I won't get home today, I am sorry but I have too much work here, do you think you could sleep at Abraham's place today?_" she asked with this kind voice. Ciel smirked at Abraham.

„Yes that won't be a problem, don't worry. Is that all?"

"_Well yeah, okay then, I will be back by the morning, I love you, bye!_" Ciel hung up and smiled happily.

"What did she say?" Abraham asked curiously. Ciel grasped him by arms under shoulders.

"Guess what! My mom won't be home tonight. So we will be here, all alone whole night!" They both were pretty happy from something like that, it was first time like that after all. They immediately started planning stupid fun things they could do. And so they did, until 9:30 PM...

Abraham and Ciel were sitting on mattresses in front of television; it was an amazing idea to sleep in front of it, they thought. Abraham was holding TV driver and as they were watching some movie, which they thought is so hardcore when has rating 15 yrs, they got bored. "Let's find some different movie, okay?" Ciel nodded in agreement and Abraham started switching channels. As he got already on high channel, he stopped and stared. It was porn channel, his face turned red. "Y-you've got channels like this paid?!" Ciel looked on it with eyes wide opened and also reddened, then he turned on Abraham. "Oh my, I didn't even know we had channel like this."

"I am gonna switch it off!" Abraham took the driver and wanted to press the button but suddenly Ciel reached for it and grabbed it from his hand, throwing away. "I- uhm," he looked in his face and smiled nervously "have you ever watched it?"

"W-what?! Of course not!" he was not really type to watch stuff like this. He was all red and he would most rather run away, the voices from TV were making him nervous. And excited. "Have _you_?!"

"No, well…I mean… Let's try it then when nobody is home" a smirk forms on Ciel's face. He was so close to Abraham's face, that he rather pulled further to the backrest.

"Try what?" He couldn't even talk properly as much ashamed he was.

"Watching of course, what did you think?" he gave him amused, sweet smirk and moved his hand, wanting to get back on his place but it accidentally made it thrust over Abraham's crotch who moaned quietly without realizing. Ciel sat next to him fast, completely red, looking on him inconspicuously "uhm, sorry." Then they both looked on TV and stayed quiet for a while.

"Gosh, that is making me excited." Ciel said and afterwards realized he said that aloud. Abraham turned on him, shocked.

"Don't say such things! That's…not funny." It was the topic he really couldn't talk about, he would never admit something like this.

"Yeah sorry, it was not supposed to be funny. I just, we always tell what we think, don't we?" Ciel laughed nervously, crouching his legs more together, it was starting to be uncomfortable.

"Okay, I must go to the bathroom" Abraham was about to get up but Ciel grasped his hand and pulled him back down on matress "N-no, don't…"

"I have to…" he reddened and looked down.

"Well me too, so maybe we could like… I mean. Nothing, never mind" Abraham opened eyes widely but just that thought made him hard.

"If you mean that… I don't know, we are… What did you mean?" Ciel moved closer to him and put hand on his thigh, stroked up slowly and whispered:

"Just maybe we could help each other." They both had only long shirts on so Ciel could easily get under his, he moved hand between his legs and stroked him.

"Nhh ah, Ciel!" he moaned and started to shake lightly, it felt so damn good. He wanted more. They both did.

"If you tell me to stop, I will" Ciel assured him and even he was so shy, he grasped his cock in hand and moved once. The fact Abraham was already hard and he could feel it made him just more excited, and he was not proud of it…Probably? Abraham reached under Ciel's shirt too. His hand was shaking but he wanted to try, slowly he found way to Ciel's cock too.

"Woah, you also are…"

"Sure," Ciel smiled bashfully and started moving with his hand, making Abraham moan again. So he also started with movements and with other hand he covered his mouth to lower his sighs. Ciel moved faster and couldn't help but moan continuously. "It's even better than alone," he whispered between sighs. Abraham just groaned in something like agreement and something like disagreement with talking about it. It didn't last long, they were close to climax. It was their first time doing something like this after all, it was new and it was already great. They came almost at the same time and kept breathing fast.

"Oh my god, what did we just do" Abraham pulled his hand away and looked down, embarrassed.

"No one can know, understand?" Ciel pulled away too, feeling really weird right now.

"Yeah, certainly. We're 13 and we both are boys, what did we think about?…Okay now turn the TV off finally!" he covered his face with a pillow. Ciel grabbed a driver and switched it off, there was finally silence in the room. Ciel lied down and covered himself with a blanket, sighing. Abraham inconspicuously looked on him, actually looked him over and when he thought about it, he felt like something changed after this. He just didn't see him as before. Fuck, that made him confused, he rather turned back. Because they were really tired they fast fell asleep.

In the morning, Abraham woke up and realized he was totally pressed on Ciel, he screamed and sat up. Ciel woke up too after this and looked on him. "What's wrong?" he rubbed his eye.

"No nothing, I just remembered yesterday."

"Oh… I think we better forget it, okay?" Ciel blushed and laughed nervously.

"Yes and it won't somehow destroy our friendship, right?" _Could it? Oh my god it could!_ Abraham swallowed, getting nervous about this thought.

"What? No way why would you think that? I think it kinda made us even closer, didn't it?" he smiled.

"Haha yeah closer. That's it. But we will be friends forever no matter what happens, right…"

**-Abraham's POV-**

The weekend was gone fast and Monday's morning came. This was the last week before summer vacation, last 5 days to survive. It was 7 AM in the morning and Abraham got up, walking to the kitchen tired. "Morning sis, dad."

A black-haired man sitting by table stopped talking to his daughter for a while as he turned on his son, answering: "Good morning Abraham, why ain't you dressed?"

"I thought, I won't go to school maybe?" he scratched on back of his head and tried to convince, he just couldn't go there and see Ciel, he had this feeling he could not.

"What did you say?" father raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sick or something?" The blonde, all-in-pink dressed girl with pony-tails sitting next to him also asked.

"Yeah just a little bit," he really hoped he is going to let him stay home. His dad stood up and went to him, putting hand on his forehead.

"Um-um no way, you are healthy, go dress yourself. You secretly slept at Ciel's place without even saying so don't try this." Abraham sighed.

"You're so mean, father!" he turned around and went to his room. In a while he came back all prepared and headed straight to the door.

"Won't you have a breakfast? And wait for your sister." His dad ordered.

"NO and NO!" he slammed the door fast and went to school alone.

"He's in such a bad mood today…" Elizabeth said quietly, continuing her breakfast.

**-Ciel's POV-**

An alarm woke Ciel up and he unwillingly got up from bed. He dresses in shorts, knee-socks and a loose t-shirt and then slowly walked to the bathroom. Looking himself over in the mirror, he sighed and remembered Abraham, it gave him strange shiver within body. So after he got prepared he went to the kitchen, meeting his mother. She asked him straight with a smile:

"So how did you enjoy sleepover at Abraham? We didn't get to talk to each other yesterday. Were you okay?" Ciel sat down and looked down on his prepared food.

"Yeah it was fun… I will go now" he stood up again.

"Wait what? You didn't eat anything!"

"I'll buy something, bye" he walked away from house fast and headed to school. When he walked to the classroom, he saw Abraham already sitting by their desk. He walked there, put bag on the desk and greeted his best friend.

"Hi." Abraham seemed really nervous, just as he thought. It was supposed to be normal again but it was strange.

"Uhm, hey," he answered and looked down. Ciel toppled down on chair and put bag down, looking on him.

"What's with you?" he laughed quietly. Abraham looked in his eyes and lied:

"I just feel kinda sick today." Ciel put hand on his forehead.

"I don't think you've got a fever but you're somehow red… Wanna go to the infarmary?" Ciel worried a bit. Abraham reddened even more when he touched him and then took his hand and put it down, still holding it.

"No no no that's okay, thanks." He stared at him.

"Okaay, seriously you're acting weird," he laughed a little to ease the situation, then continued "if you're scared,I will go with you," he smiled.

"No," he looked aside "okay, let's go," Abraham decided in the end and stood up. Ciel laughed and went with him. When they came to the infirmary, Abraham sat on bed. "Nobody's here right now."

Cierl sat next to him. "Hm should I go for a nurse or-"

"We will wait." They were quiet for a while and then Abraham broke the silence: "Wow my dad was pretty upset when he found out I slept at your place, alone. He must have spoken to your mother or something. I hope he will let me the next time."

"They didn't know? Oh well I would have trouble too. Don't worry of course they will let you." Suddenly Ciel looked down and blushed when he remembered that night.

"Yeah… Ciel? Remember what we talked about that night?... That it won't change?... Well it did."

"W-what changed?" In that while, Abraham leaned closer. Ciel leaned back a little. "Are you okay? Aren't you fainting or something?" he put hands on his shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"That friendship. I don't feel the same anymore," he suddenly leaned more and kissed him. Without even thinking. Ciel opened eyes widely, really confused, living his first kiss ever. With a boy. With his best friend, it felt wrong and he pulled away, pushing him back.

"What, did you just kiss me? And…how do you feel about it then?"

"I knew I can't see you today! It feels weird after that, I can't, I don't know!" he had some tears in eyes and shivered. Ciel stared on him.

"But…maybe it's nothing, maybe you are just sick?"

"Of course not, I lied, I am sorry. Maybe it will be gone by tomorrow or so…"

"Could you… be in love?" Ciel blushed.

"No way! Impossible!" he looked down and tried to hold tears back.

"Well okay, then rather don't kiss me or stuff. It could be worse, sorry I don't know what to do." It was making him a little sad too_. It is all my fault_… Ciel thought. "Should I leave?"

"Yeah… I better be alone now. See you."

That afternoon, they walked to Abraham's place again.

"So are you okay?" Ciel asked on the way.

"What are you- oh right… Yes I feel good." He laughed nervously. They came to his house. Nobody was supposed to be home as every day but when they walked to the kitchen, Abraham's dad was sitting by table with some paper work. He had his formal clothes on, including white button shirt and black tie, even glasses on. As he heard them, he raised head. Ciel walked in the kitchen first and glanced on him, straight into his eyes.

"Hi, Ciel."

Ciel shivered as his name sharply left his thin lips. And as the man looked him over with those crimson, strict eyes he couldn't move as he was frozen.

"Hello. Mr. Michaelis."


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: Some more Abraham and Lizzy in this chapter. Still I hope you will enjoy it. There will be muuch more Sebastian from 3rd chapter, and less of Abraham so be patient and review if you want SebaCiel :P please '3'**

**Chapter 2**

„Abraham, come here for a minute," mr. Michaelis, looking down on his papers called his son, who was just entering the room. Boy obeyed and walked closer to him, a little confused.

„What." He asked and leaned to him.

„We said you will study today, no friends, remember?" his father whispered strictly.

„Buut dad, it's almost holidays, I promised him that-"

„Cut it out. Let him be away by 5 PM, understand?"

„Yeah…" Abraham said annoyed and went back to Ciel, grasping his hand and leading him to his room. His dad glanced on them before they left, noticing their hands and then he looked Ciel over from behind. Ciel once more turned back on him, with confused face and then went with Abraham.

„What did he say? I can leave if he doesn't want me here," Ciel said while jumping on Abraham's bed.

„Don't mind him, he is still upset about the weekend," he sat next to him.

„Geez it was just one night!" Ciel laughed and lied down on bed, leaning on elbows. They just talked for about two hours until Abraham asked:

„So, what will we do now?" A light blush appeared on Abraham's cheeks.

„I know what I will do," Ciel smirked and straddled Abraham.

„W-what?" Blush on Abraham's cheeks darkened not knowing what to expect. He became motionless as bluenette leaned above him, chuckled and whispered to his ear:

„Just this," with that he started to tickle him. Abraham started to fight back and laugh. With that Ciel grabbed his hands and pressed them on bed above him. Then he just started staring in his eyes. Suddenly someone opened the door without knocking and that voice attracted Ciel's attention again.

„Abraham it's time-" incoming stopped his sentence in half as he saw them in this position. „Oh," but his face stayed indifferent – on the outside. „I didn't mean to disturb, but-"

„DAD! It's 5 o'clock already?! Well… then," the boy lying under blushed deeply again. Ciel blushed as well and got off of bed, glancing on Sebastian.

„Uhm, do you want me to go?" He asked and looked in those red eyes, now there was no turning back, he got stuck looking in them and couldn't stop.

„Sorry but my son has to study, also we have forbid him any visits." He stoically returned him the look in eyes.

„I am sorry Ciel, I forgot about that," Abraham said and turned on Ciel, who didn't move his sight but answered:

„It's okay, I'll just go, see ya tomorrow." As he was passing the door, Ciel nearly brushed clothes over Sebastian's, who was still standing in the door. His whole body shivered, it burned and froze at the same time. When he passed him, Sebastian turned head back and expressionlessly watched him leaving. After he disappeared from his sight, he turned on Abraham and crossed arms.

„Why do you act so strict? You always scare my friends, moreover I have nothing to study anymore!" Abraham said with insulted face and also crossed arms.

"Scare? He had nothing to do here now and you can see him tomorrow. He is here too often, anyways." He ended conversation by walking away.

Meanwhile, Ciel exited the door of Michaelis' house and with head tilted, facing his shoes he hurried home. As he was deep in thoughts about previous accident, he felt bump and with that he quickly got over. Rather short, young girl fell on ground with quiet, girlish "awh!".

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't see you," he apologized and gave her hand. She raised head and Ciel could see her face now. Yeah, he knew her, she had this cute face, green eyes which went perfectly with bright blond hair in two ponytails. Her thin lips were covered with pink lip gloss. But those lips were thin. Ciel remembered lips of mr. Michaelis. _He also had these fine, thin- gah! What the hell am I thinking about?_ However this was Abraham's sister, Elizabeth. Her hair and eyes were just like her mother's but those lips were definitely father's. She gently grasped his hand and got on feet, then dusted her pink skirt off and smiled at him. He could also see a little blush creating on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Ciel. You were just with Abraham, weren't you?" her voice was high and sweet. _She is so girly_. Ciel thought, it made him think what is so special about girls.

"Yup and now I'm going home. See ya." He wasn't frankly interested in talking to her so he walked around her and simply continued in his way. Elizabeth once more turned on him, sighing.

"Well, see you then, Ciel," she said quietly. Perhaps disappointed he didn't spend hours sweet talking with her about nothing.

That day, Ciel came home and sat to his computer. Straight opening skype, a notification popped up there. It was from "pink-princess", well he had an idea who could that be. In the end he confirmed it and this girl gave him enthusiastic greeting like "Cieeeeeeel~~". He sighed and greeted her back, it was definitely Lizzy.

Ciel: Umm… Hay  
Lizzy: What's up with my bro? He seems somehow sad or something. And how are you btw?  
Ciel: Huh? He seemed okay to me. I'm fine, you?  
Lizzy: Really? He didn't even talk to me :(. I am good you should have stayed longer, we could have dinner together!  
Ciel: He told me he never talks to you but whatever. Well, your dad…

Suddenly Ciel thought about him again. _Right, he would kill me if I stayed for dinner. At one table with him._ At that thought he shivered again.

Ciel: He told me that Abraham needs to study so I had to go.  
Lizzy: You can't take my daddy too seriously bcz he seems strict but in fact he is very nice and even fun~. And Abraham is not actually studying why did he say so?  
Ciel: Yeah, I know, every parent is like that. And of course he won't study all the time.  
Lizzy: Well okay~. Hey Ciel, can I ask you something?  
Ciel: You would ask anyway, right?  
Lizzy: I guess :)  
Ciel: Okay, shoot.  
Lizzy: Would you… uhm go to a date with me, maybe?

Ciel stared on it with eyes wide opened. _Maybe I should go, she's… cute?_

Ciel: Oh, well… ok?  
Lizzy: GREAT! So tomorrow?!  
Ciel: Already? Yes, okay, tomorrow.  
Lizzy: I will wait for you after school~

_What did I just agree with? It's not like I am fond of her but I should go to a date sometime, right? It could be fun… Somehow. _

The next day, Ciel came to school, sitting next to Abraham. "You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday!" His best friend turned head on him and smiles happily.

"Hi! What happened?"

"Oh god, it was so weird! Your sister! Asked me to go out with her! I mean on a date… today. So I agreed." He laughed but Abraham's reaction surprised him, he stopped smiling and tilted head down.

"I see. Why?"

"Well I don't know, I wanna try. Why are you so depressed again?" Ciel looks him over worried. _Is it possible that he's… jealous? No way._ "Maybe you could be a little happy for me. Maybe I can finally have someone to love."

"Yeah, good luck." Suddenly he stood up and left. _Did he just have tears in his eyes?_ Ciel sighed, stood up and followed him. When he came to the rest rooms, he saw him leaning on wall, crying.

"Oh no, just tell me. What happened?" He immediately hugged him_. I guess it's true then._

"You shouldn't have gone here! It's nothing, please never mind." There was so much to tell, however school bell ringed so first lesson has started. Ciel pulled away.

"How can I not mind? You know, if you don't want to tell me then don't but sometimes it's better to talk about it." He was too scared to know, to hear it from him, everything was just so strange recently. He was confused in his own feelings, in other's feelings.

2 o'clock, it was here. His date with Lizzy. Ciel wasn't enthusiastic about it but somehow he even looked forward to it. Right when he stepped out of school, she greeted him with powerful hug. Even though that Abraham, standing next to them tried to look happy for him, he looked like he's living nightmare. And then they left, leaving him go home alone.

_This day was… how to say it._ Elizabeth started date with millions of useless questions. Ciel mostly stayed quiet and answered with one word. He really _did_ try to have fun but well, then they went shopping. _Like really? I mean I like shopping but…_ Lizzy wouldn't shut her mouth up. While shopping she picked some cute clothes for _him_, and even more cute clothes for her. She bought everything, he bought nothing. Then Lizzy got amazing idea, going to the cinema. _At least I don't need to listen to her. _That movie was… girlish. In the end, Ciel accompanied Elizabeth home.

"Well then, bye." Ciel turned around and sighed. _Finall-_

"Wait!" As he feared, she took his hand and pulled him back to herself. He turned around and saw her looking in his eyes deeply.

"What are you doing?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. She dropped his hand and frowned a little bit.

"What do you think?... So nothing? Really?" Ciel knew what she expected. Is that what he wanted? It would be probably rude to just leave now, but he didn't feel like doing it at all. In the end he decided he won't be mean and make her happy. Grasping her around waist, pulling her closer he kissed her lightly. It felt weird. It was so different from what he felt with Abraham. It lasted like two seconds until he withdrew. Lizzy blushed like hell and couldn't say a word, she stared with this adoring face.

"Goodnight." Ciel looked on her expressionlessly and walked away. _That sucked._

Right when he left he called Abraham on phone. "Dude, you were right! She is crazy!"

"I know right, did you kiss her? I hear her screaming."

"Yeah, she was like: So are you gonna kiss me or what?! And it was nothing special, I don't get girls."

"Me neither. So did you enjoy it?"

"You know, I don't think I can feel something for her. When I kissed her it was like… kissing my mother, I felt nothing." Abraham smiled behind the phone.

"Oh, well I am sorry, wasn't that your first kiss?"

"Abraham?" Ciel was a little surprised. "I thought you remember what my first kiss was."

"Oh… Riiight."

"But it was like, I'd rather kissed you than her. Well I have to go, I arrived hime, see ya."

"Oh… Bye bye."

The next day in school, Abraham thought he won't even talk to Ciel. Elizabeth was stuck on Ciel all day and there were times she kissed him and he had to watch. She considered him as her boyfriend, pupils started to notice them and Abraham thought about killing himself. Ciel didn't know himself why he is doing that, it wasn't even making him happy, he felt nothing.

"So what will you do after school, Ciel?" Lizzy broke Ciel's deep thoughts with her squealing voice as they were leaving school.

"I guess I will be with you." He didn't even dare to complain, she would make him go anyways.

**-Abraham's POV-**

It was 9 PM, Abraham was home, already dressed in night clothes. He was sitting by computer, tired and bored he just read Elizabeth's post on facebook, it was about Ciel and their 'perfect day'. _Did she even change her status on 'taken'?_ A blood in his veins started to boil and his eyes started watering. It wasn't helping when he stared on that facebook wall, so he got up and sat on his bed. Before he realized it, tears were flowing from his eyes. He was afraid that he will loose Ciel, because of his own sister, he would never think that, did Ciel even like girls? While he was thinking about it, he heard knock on the door, so he turned head on the door and saw his father coming in the room.

"Hey, Abraham, mother wants to k-" he walked closer, "Are you crying?"

"N-no," he sobbed and turned around fast.

"What's it?" Sebastian sat on bed beside him. "Shouldn't I call mom?"

"No, just…" he couldn't last it out and he buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder and kept crying.

"Oh just let it not be problems with girls… What happened?" he looked down on him stroked his hair caringly.

"I don't really know if I can… wanna tell you. It's kinda weird." Abraham said between sobs and didn't move, keeping eyes closed.

"Come on, I am listening, don't have to be scared," he smiled.

"I am in love. But it's complicated, especially who it is," Abraham raised head a little and rubbed his eyes. "It is… It's Ciel!" _Oh god, no, no he will hate me! What if he condemns me because I am gay? Since when am I gay, actually?!_

His father just stared on him as he didn't see that coming, then he opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. "Wha-" He furrowed eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand, he is your best friend, isn't he? And more importantly, you are gay?"

"Well, I don't know, I guess! It just happened, but now," he started crying harder, "He is with Lizzy! And this afternoon they were kissing right in front of me! But yesterday he said to me like he would kiss me again but-" now he realizes that he said too much information and rather covered his mouth with hand_. Oops, maybe that was something I shouldn't have said._

"O-okay, what? So, so you… Wait Lizzy? He even coquets with my Lizzy? Isn't that rude from him?! Sorry, are you sure you… love him?" he put hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't noticed? She is still freaking out recently. And yeah I think, I do? I've never felt like this. But please don't scold him or something, he's nice and doesn't do nothing bad really"

"She freaks out like all the time. Well then I don't know if I should be happy for Lizzy or sad for you but you know it will be good, don't worry. If they're happy, believe me you will find someone else. Just don't be sad. Go to sleep and get some rest." Sebastian got up and smiled.

"Yeah, right… Thanks," he said quietly and covered himself with blanket.

Sebastian yet turned in the door before he left. "No problem. And by the way, Ciel is cute, indeed. Even I still think he is complete asshole, you and Lizzy have a good taste at least." He smirked, "goodnight," closed the door and left.

_What the hell? That was the weirdest thing I've ever heard._ Abraham stared on the door with mouth slightly opened.

**-Ciel's POV-**

The next day in the afternoon, Ciel and Abraham customarily came to Abraham's house.

"So would you sleep at my place, today?" Abraham asked with a smile.

"Yeah I think I could, but is Lizzy away?" he worried. It was such a risk to stay there all night with her, she wouldn't leave them alone.

"No, is it a problem? She won't bother us today I take care of that."

"Oh well, okay then."

They headed to the kitchen to take some drink and met whole Abraham's family there. Lizzie, Sebastian and Tsunade. Sebastian was helping Elizabeth with homework and Tsunade was cooking.

"Hi Cieeel!" sounded over whole kitchen with girlish voice. Ciel looked on her as she jumped off chair and run to him to hug him tightly. "Didn't know you were coming!"

"Yeah well, didn't have time to tell you," he pulled away_. And she is my girlfriend? How did I end up like this?_

"Hello, Ciel, I haven't seen you for a long time. Sit down, do you want something to eat, drink?" Said mother, standing by cooker and smiled on Ciel politely as she always did. Ciel looked on Abraham and then on her.

"Hello, and not really, but thank you." He smiled back slightly.

"Lizzy come here, we haven't finished yet." Ciel turned head in Sebastian's direction as soon as he heard that kind of voice. This calm but strict voice. Elizabeth obeyed meanwhile and sat back.

"Mom, could Ciel sleep here today?" Abraham asked, coming closer to Tsunade.

"Why of course he can, you're always welcomed here Ci-"

"No." Father cut her sentence and everyone in the room looked on him.

"Huh?" Abraham raised an eyebrow.

"He can't sleep here," he stated and looked in Abraham's eyes.

"Why not?!" He crossed arms.

" 'cause I said so," he threw slightly hateful look on Ciel, who got scared just from that, he would swear he just got creeps. Also he felt something he couldn't name.

"It's o-" he started but Tsunade cut that sentence:

"No wait, Ciel you can," she looked strictly on Sebastian, "Why are you like this again? He can't sleep here just because you said so? Well I am saying he can." She protested.

"Abraham has to study."

"I don't! Holidays start today, remember?!" Abraham shouted on his dad.

"I am surprised you want it like this, after what you said to me yesterday," Sebastian arrogantly stood up and went out of room. As he walked around Ciel, it made him feel just as last time. Ciel felt coolness and his heart beat faster from unknown reason.

"I wonder what you told him that he's acting like this," Tsunade said and shook head.

"Nothing mom! Nothing… So I guess he can sleep here, thanks, see you," he took Ciel's hand and run into his room. "Crazy here," he said as he closed the door and leaned on them. "We should have slept at your place probably."

"Y-yeah," Ciel, still confused sat on the bed. "But tell me first, what did you tell him? It must have been something big when he had such a bad mood, not that I would ever see him in good mood," he laughed.

"Exactly, he is always like that… when you are here," he whispered the end of this sentence. Then he walked to the window and looked out. "I told him nothing! He is just imagining things."

"Which things?" Ciel smiled and went towards Abraham, he hugged him from behind. "Come on tell me or I will make you," he laughed again.

"Okay, i-it was about that thing… As before, he saw me crying and," he felt Abraham starting to shiver, "It just happened… I lo-"

"Cieeel!" suddenly Elizabeth burst in the room and Ciel let go off Abraham fast, turning on her.

"Um hey, what do you need?" he asked nervously, hoping she will leave soon.

"What are you doing? I thought we could be together just you and me, when you are already here!" She said a little insulted and puffed cheeks. Abraham sighed and sat on the bed.

"Sorry but I thought I'd be with Abraham actually," he turned on him. _What was he about to say? What happened yesterday? I want to know!_

"It's fine, you can be with her if she wants so much." Abraham allowed with tears in eyes, so he rather turned aside.

"Isn't that great?! We can go to my room! Yay!" Lizzy grabbed Ciel without letting him decide and dragged him out. Ciel humbly followed her, confused, not willing to fight. After they left, the room was empty and silent.

**-Abraham's POV-**

He stood up and went downstairs to the living room, he sat on sofa and sighed. Soon Sebastian came there too and sat next to him. "Ohh no, what's with that face? Let me think… I was right?"

"Well, I just wanted to be with him. If Lizzy wasn't here, it would be just fine." Abraham crouched legs on couch and held them with arms.

"Wasn't that obvious? When will you start listening to me. It can't be helped, she apparently loves him," he looked a bit regretfully.

"I love him too! I just don't know what to do…"

A/N: Lizzy reminds me of Gasai Yuno from Mirai Nikki, lol! Well I hope you enjoyed, as I said if you want me to continue, please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, there is still some Abraham/Ciel but as I promised, there's also more SebaCiel in this chapter! :) Be patient~  
Meow Mew chan- Thank you sooo much for always reviewing! :3**

Chapter 3

That day in the evening, Ciel was standing in Michaelis' bathroom, brushing his teeth. _What could it be? Why is Abraham so sad because of it? And why won't he tell me?_ He looked up in the mirror. _Well he has good reason for it I guess._ He washed his mouth and ruffled his hair slightly. _And why is that girl so crazy about me anyway? _He looked himself over, shrugged shoulders and left the bathroom. When he came to his room, Abraham wasn't there yet so he started undressing. In that while, Abraham came, still in the same mood but as he raised head and spotted him shirtless, he stopped and stared. His cheeks were getting red. Ciel froze and stared too, suddenly he felt so nervous. _What's that, I was okay with him seeing me like this just a week ago_. He swallowed and looked down. "Uhm, sorry I-" _What am I sorry for?_

"N-no, no I am sorry," he walked closer and looked in his eyes, "I will. I guess I want… To have a shower now," he laughed nervously and turned around again. However his hand was grasped.

"Can I go with you?" Ciel asked before he even knew it. Abraham turned on him, surprised. "I-I mean if I can go after you" he also laughed nervously.

"I thought you already were but… Yeah you can go… with me."

"Okay let's go." _I have no idea what am I doing. And I bet neither does he._

They walk back in bathroom, Abraham closes the door, and then he undresses his shirt so they both were shirtless. Ciel undressed socks, pants and trunks so that he was naked. He came closer to Abraham and stroked his chest. "Need help?" he shifted hands down, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall down. His sight turned in his eyes again, he smiled and then went to the shower, turned water on and looked back on him. "So are you coming?"

_Something tells me I WILL be, soon. _Abraham thought as he watched Ciel. In the end he undressed too and bashfully followed him into shower. "I'm kinda shy," he said quietly.

"I thought you have always been," Ciel laughed and turned on him, "well you have no reason to be," he grasped his shoulders and pressed him on wall. Hot water was flowing over them, making it way hotter, literally. Ciel wandered his hand over Abraham's chest and as he got to his nipple, he rubbed it, then he mindlessly kissed him on neck. This definitely made him hard.

"Ah, C-ciel," Abraham moaned, "what are you doing?" He put hands on Ciel's back and soon his hand got down on Ciel's ass. Ciel also moaned quietly and raised head.

"I just want you now_." Did I say it aloud?_ Ciel pushed his knee between his legs and his breath got faster, he didn't wait for response and pulled him in heated kiss. Soon they found themselves doing the same as last time. This time it went automatically, they were both moaning, helping each other with hand and sometimes kissing. They weren't realizing what they are doing at all. In the end they came. Ciel panted and leaned head on his shoulder. "It was even better than last time," he said breathlessly. But then he started realizing everything.

"Oh my god I just cheated-" he shook his head, "no matter how good it was, we can never do that again. It's weird."

"I understand, you've got a girlfriend. Nobody will get to know about this," Abraham sighed, left the shower and bind a towel over hips.

"Thank you, I didn't know what I was doing. I mean we are friends if we kept doing this, I might start feeling weird around you or …you know," he laughed. Abraham was quiet for a while, looking down. Then he laughed quietly.

"Right." He turned on him and looked in his eyes, "that might happen." Without another word he left and closed the door.

_What was that? Is he mad?..._

They lied in their beds and didn't really talk much. They were just thinking. After several minutes, Abraham got up and left, probably on toilet or something like that. Ciel was almost asleep so he didn't care that much. Someone opened the door again soon and headed right to Ciel's bed. This person sat on the edge of his bed. _What-_

"Ciel?" He heard that girlish voice again and he sighed. _I just hoped it's anyone but her. _

"Lizzy what do you want, go sleep," he turned on her and wanted to sit up.

"I just thought I would visit you at-night," she chuckled and pushed him back on bed, climbed onto it and straddled him.

"W-what? Let go off me, Abraham will come back soon." _This disgusts me. _

"I don't care? Aren't you excited even a bit?" She whispered and kissed him immediately.

"Fuck off!" He shouted and pushed her away. In that moment Abraham came back and opened eyes widely when he saw that.

"What's going on?"

"Abraham!" Lizzie shouted angrily and climbed off the bed, walking away. "Thank you very much, bro" Lizzy stated sarcastically when she passed him. He walked to his bed and wordlessly lied down.

"I am sorry, I told her to go but she wouldn't listen." He still said nothing. "Wait are you crying? I am sorry but nothing really happened, so don't please." Ciel went to his bed and lied next to him, hugging him. "I can't see you like that, how can I make it better?"

"You're amazing, you see me crying like three times a day but yet you are so kind. But you can't make it better. I am just stupid," he said while weeping.

"Shh don't say things like that. You've got some difficult things in your life which you don't want to tell me. How could I be mad or something?"

"Okay, I guess I will tell you. I…" Ciel felt him shivering, he wiped some of his tears off and listened.

"I… fell in love with you."

"Oh." Ciel stared on him several seconds. "Is that so?... I don't really know what to say…or do, sorry. Wow." _Was that me who caused him all the pain?_

"It's okay. I know you are taken, you can't love me and everything. I was just scared to say that, I knew I would be disappointed. I just love you and it's getting worse and worse." He leaned head on Ciel's chest and continued crying no matter how he tried to stop.

_I could love him, couldn't I? Much more probably than Elizabeth._ "It will be good, I promise." He embraced him and closed eyes. "Just don't cry, please."

"Thank you…" The conversation somehow ended then and they both fell asleep.

* * *

One week later, Ciel was there again, it was already such a routine, he liked to spend all the possible time with Abraham. Elizabeth didn't talk to Ciel all the week because she was still mad about the rejection. Things with Abraham settled down somehow and everything seemed right, until Ciel woke up at 11 PM that day…

He was on the way to bathroom, it was dark in the house already but there was light in living room. Ciel had to pass living room to get to bathroom, so he quietly walked around and noticed Abraham's dad sitting on sofa. He kept his look there for a second but he didn't notice carpet in front of him and slipped accidentally. "Ouch." Sebastian turned head back and noticed Ciel, getting from the floor, he got up from sofa and walked to him.

"Ciel? Are you ok?" He passed him hand. "What are you doing here so late?" Ciel looked up and got lost in those eyes. Once again. _I mean they're red! Who could not look in them? _For some reason he didn't grasp his hand and got up on his own.

"I just…went to bathroom." He felt his cheeks heating. "I'm fine thanks," he laughed nervously. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and just kept looking on him a while, then he smirked and whispered.

"I see."

Ciel stared in those eyes continuously. _What's with me again? It's making me nervous as he stares on me._ "Uhm… I wanted to talk to you anyway. I know you don't really like me?... I just whatever I've done… I am sorry but maybe if you just told me… why?" He could barely put this sentence together and the he laughed quietly.

"Me, huh?" Sebastian smiled amused. "Who told you that? I've never thought about it but there is actually something on it… Probably the fact," he leaned closer to him, looked in his eyes and whispered again "that you play with feelings of both of my kids?" The smile has disappeared from his face. Now Ciel reddened completely and almost didn't hear what he said. It's like everything disappeared and he thought his heart stopped. _Fuck, he is sexy from this proximity- oh god did I really just think that?_ He rather did one step back and he could finally breathe again, a little bit.

"You always look on me so hatefully. And and- wait both… you know about Abraham?"

Sebastian half closed eyes and looked strictly again. "I know everything that happens in my family," he shrugged shoulders "don't you think you overdid it? Just pick finally. If you won't, I will not welcome you here. And you don't know what it is like," he laughed and stepped closer again, "when I DO hate somebody."

Ciel swallowed and lost his breath again. "B-but I am dating Liz, so I actually did choose," he whispered, hated the creeps over his whole body, not knowing if it's from fear or something else. Probably fear, he saw Sebastian frowned and in other while he grabbed his hand and was pulling him closer.

"You're fucking liar. I know you had something with Abraham even you dated Elizabeth." If everything was weird before, now it's total madness, because what Ciel felt with that touch was… indescribable. He felt something like electric shock through his whole body and a while he thought he would faint.

"I didn't- wouldn't do such a thing." _There's no chance he would know what happened in shower! Could he please stop looking on me like that, it just, what the hell is this feeling?!_

"I see, you really are liar," he smirked and whispered to his ear: "Will be fun with you." Then he pushed him away and went back to sofa in living room. Ciel stood as frozen on one place and stared forward, swallowed. He was so hot he felt some sweat on himself. _Wow. That was so weird._ Still he felt creeps. In a while he finally got over and left to the bathroom, he closed the door and sighed. He suddenly realized he felt… aroused. He lightly touched his crotch. _What the fuck. _He opened eyes widely_. I am hard. He barely even touched me and I am hard_._ It is their dad for fucks sake, how could I?!_

After a few minutes Ciel left the bathroom. He just needed some cold water and it was gone. Now he was passing living room again. He stopped there again and inconspicuously watched Sebastian for a while._ Okay this is kinky, I have to return_. Ciel went slowly forward on tiptoes but suddenly wooden floor cracked and Sebastian turned around.

"You are still here? How long have you been standing there?"

"I was just….passing by, sorry I didn't mean to disturb." _Why is he talking to me again? I think I had enough today._

Sebastian shook head and looked him over. "It's fine, I am bored anyway." A smirk slowly formed on his face._ Don't you dare moving those sexy lips once more or I will come. I must be sick today!_ Without hesitating Ciel went few steps closer. _Why am I going closer when I want to be as far as possible?_

"But I can not really do anything so you wouldn't be bored" He laughed sweetly._ I should go sleep I act like a slut._

"Yeah you should be sleeping anyways. Why are you actually standing there, staring on me? Am I so interesting?"

"Yes. I mean," Ciel laughed, "I wasn't really staring, it was just a while, I- I should go." With red face he turned around but he didn't move from place.

"Yeah sure. Goodnight then." Sebastian also got up and went to the bathroom to shower. He closed the door behind him and undressed shirt. However soon he noticed there was no towel. So once again he opened the door and went to a drawer in living room. He spotted Ciel still standing on place. "Seriously, you haven't left yet?"

_Fuuuuck._ Ciel reddened again and quickly turned around. "I just, I am not sleepy. So I…"

"Go sleep, Abraham will miss you there," he smirked and left.

_I've got serious problem now. I've never seen anything sexier._

* * *

Few days later, Ciel's phone rang, it was from Abraham, and so he picked it up:

"Hey Ciel! Remember as I told you we're going to the seaside with my family? Mom said you could go with us, what do you think? That would be so awesome!"

"Like seriously? That's great! I'd love to- but wait. Did you father agree? I don't think he would want me there."

"Eh, no. But we will talk to him today. Don't worry, he'll be fine. I would be so happy if you went."

"Yeah, me too! So I'll ask mom and we will call each other, okay?"

_My god. I am not sure with that, what if his father will kill me? That was not a good idea._

In the evening, Abraham and his family ate dinner at their kitchen. After several minutes of silence, mother looked on Sebastian and spoke up:

"So, we were talking with Abraham and he wanted Ciel to go with us on vacation, so he's coming too, ok?" she smiled. When he heard it, he froze with for in his hand.

"He what?" Putting the cutlery down, he looked on her. "And who the hell agreed with it? What if I disagree?!" With that Abraham hid his face in hands, shaking head hopelessly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I agreed with it and it's already set. I still don't get why you don't like him, he is such a sweet boy."

"If he already agreed. It can't be helped," Sebastian sighed and carried his plate on kitchen unit. He stood there a while and then shook head and left.

* * *

Four days later, in the afternoon, Ciel's mother drove him to Michaelis' house. Today was the start of their vacation. Ciel kissed his mother goodbye and headed to the main door with his suitcase, ringing on the bell. _The whole week with HIM_. Ciel thought and shook head. _Oh come on, I am going because of Abraham I could finally stop thinking about him. _And so he did, he cleared his thoughts and as soon as the door opened, it came straight back. Sebastian was standing in the door.

"Welcome," it sounded a bit sarcastically actually, "come in," he opened the door fully and let him go in. Ciel just stared, it was not what he expected.

"H-hello-" before he could say anything more, Elizabeth run to him and hugged him. It was accompanied with long enthusiastic greeting and thousands another sentences which Ciel barely caught. As always after all. Sebastian sighed and in a while disappeared somewhere in bathroom. When she finally left him, he went to the kitchen and hugged Abraham, who sat on chair.

"Hey you! It's gonna be best week ever, right?!"

"Hey, yeah it is!" he smiled. Ciel sat on chair next to him and looked behind himself and then back on Abraham, he whispered:

"So he isn't really glad I am going, huh?"

"Noo, don't worry about that. He is okay with it eventually," it was obviously lie but Abraham smiled and wanted Ciel not to care about it.

"Okay everyone, we are leaving," announced Sebastian as he walked back in the kitchen. Ciel got up and took Abraham's hand, going to the door fast.

"Let's go!" he smiled and turned around on Sebastian, he didn't know why but he smirked on him. Sebastian frowned slightly and walked away for suitcases. Then they rode on airport, with Sebastian driving, there they checked in, bought flight tickets and stuff. They had to wait about an hour and then they could finally board the plane.

* * *

In the narrow lane of plane, Ciel turned on Abraham after he read where his seat is:

"Hey what number do you have?"

"6 C, you?"

"What? I think they set it wrong I am at seat 18 B."

"I will ask stewardess," Abraham turned around on some flight attendant and asked, "excuse me is there any way to switch seats?"

"I am sorry but you mustn't, everyone has to sit on their seats, your names are in database with your name and it is forbidden."

"That sucks, sorry Ciel I think we have to last it out."

"Oh okay, it can't be helped," Ciel sighed and took his seat by the window. _At least I am by the window. This really sucks a lot I don't want to sit next to some old, ugly- fuuck._ When he turned his head on person just sitting next to him, it was nobody else but... Mr. Michaelis_. Why, why, why always me?!_ Ciel blushed and turned head on the other side.

"They seated us next to each other? Well that is funny indeed." Sebastian spoke up and looked on Ciel amused. "I think I will find another-"

"Please fasten your seatbelts. Plane will take off in a few minutes, please don't leave your seats and turn all the electronic devices off," sounded from speakers above them and Sebastian sighed, fastening his seatbelt.

"Okay, whatever then."

Ciel was sitting on place, quickly trying to manage the seatbelt. He was scared of his first flight, he was scared of Sebastian. He just stared in the window and waited. The plane started moving suddenly, slowly at first, then it speed up and in the end it took off.

"Oh my god!" Ciel whimpered, closed eyes tightly and grabbed the first thing he found, which happened to be Sebastian's hand. Sebastian opened eyes widely for a second and then looked on him.

"Are you scared?" he asked with calm voice and looked on their hands. When Ciel realized it, he let go off his hand fast.

"S-sorry I didn't realize it's you. I just fly for the first time, so yeah a little bit," he was completely red so he looked down. _I held his hand, I held his fucking hand! That's too much_. Ciel has never felt so many feelings at the same time.

"I see. Just try not to bother me much," Sebastian retorted coldly and pulled his iPod out. _Does someone in his age have iPod? _Ciel thought.

"Uh-hm." Ciel sighed and looked in the window again. The plane finally flew in steady position and Sebastian put earphones in his ears. Ciel didn't dare to look there. However after while he got this weird feeling someone is staring at him, so he slowly turned sight and noticed that Sebastian really was looking on him. He blushed and looked forward. _Why is he looking at me?_ Also he noticed he started looking on his lips, isn't that weird? He just wished Sebastian would just turn around, this was making him crazy.

"Sorry, but do you need something?"

"No?" Sebastian didn't even bother looking in his eyes and continued looking. Ciel opened mouth slightly but in the end didn't say anything, instead he glanced on Sebastian's lips too. _Ah no, those lips_… Ciel licked his own. Sebastian apparently realized how that feels and looked in Ciel's eyes. This was really strange battle of gazes and Ciel suddenly moved just a tiny bit to Sebastian. Then he realized it and covered it with sentence:

"I need to go on toilet, would you please let me?" He smiled. Sebastian pulled one earphone out of his ear.

"What did you say?"

"Oh I just," he reddened, "need to go on toilet, so would you stand?"

"I see. Well I thought about buying some drink, anyway," he got up, let Ciel go and went towards this steward selling drinks. Ciel came to small plane restroom and splashed some water from sink in his face. He noticed that he was completely red_. Seriously, there's no way anything weird would happen! And what do I think about actually, I don't get myself around him!_ He stared in the mirror a while and then sighed, left the restrooms. On his way he was passing some free seats. _Right and we couldn't change them? Tsk. _As was walking between seats and beverage trolley, the plane unexpectedly shook to the side and Ciel lost his balance as everyone standing in this plane. He fell down on free seats next to him and Sebastian, who stood beside trolley, fell there as well. Ciel was in slight shock, he tried to rise up but then he opened eyes and realized that Sebastian was leaning just above him, luckily leaning by elbows. This made their faces very close to each other. Ciel was sure he forgot how to breathe for a while, they ended up staring again. _He's so close_. Sebastian parted lips slightly, probably couldn't breathe very well and then he started pulling away, wanting to get up. However the plane shook this way once more and Sebastian's elbow slipped and he fell down. Ciel didn't really remember much from this moment, he was in total shock, he just knew he has never ever ever felt anything so intense, he felt Sebastian's lips on his. _This can happen to me only_. He didn't believe this is still reality. Something told him to grab him and kiss him all eternity. But it had to end, he felt Sebastian immediately tearing apart from him.

"I'm sorry. The plane is quite… unexpected. I hope you're okay," he didn't wait for anything and headed to his seat again. Ciel couldn't do anything but stare. _He just left like that? That's all?_ After while he finally recovered and went to his place.

"Uhm sorry but I need to sit," he laughed quietly, glad that he could talk normally again. Well at least he thought he sounded normally. Sebastian looked on him, sighed and stood up. He didn't bother to go aside to let him, he just stood up, there was this tiny space for Ciel to walk through. Ciel thought for a while that he really does this on purpose. There was no other way, he squeezed himself through and his body recognizably brushed over Sebastian's. He sat on his seat and tried to breathe regularly. He had big problems to look okay. Now this had to stay secret between them. As he thought, this vacation is going to be _interesting_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So! Guys! Guess what, I decided to continue in this story. I started to think that no one reads it so I stopped in depression. But still I had this need to continue because I still hoped some people might like this story. So here it is, 4th chapter! Promising a lot of SebaCiel!^^ So if you like, please review and you can count with another chapter :)**

**Chapter 4**

The plane landed. Everyone in family but Sebastian and Ciel already left the plane and waited outside. People were crowding the line between seats, wanting to get out as first. But Ciel was leaning on wall, sleeping deeply, didn't even notice that they finished flight. Sebastian leaned closer and put hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up, we are here," with that he shook with him a bit. Ciel was opening eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was Sebastian's face.

"Se..bastian?" He said sleepily, "is this still a dream?" He wanted to close his eyes again.

"What?" Sebastian was looking on him confused, "a dream? What are you talking about?" A smirk appeared on his face. In that moment Ciel swiftly opened eyes and turned head on him. He felt terribly embarrassed. He even realized he called him by first name!

"Oh my… I am sorr-" he noticed he still held hand on his shoulder, "can you please put that hand away?," he laughed quietly and reddened. _Did I say it out loud? Oh noo!_

Sebastian looked even more confused and slowly put the hand away. "What did you mean with that dream?"

"You were- I mean nothing! Nothing at all, which dream?" He laughed nervously again. _Why do I have to embarrass myself every-single-time?!_

Sebastian's lips shaped in something between sweet smile and smirk. "Oh? Me? I was in that dream? Tell me about it." Ciel stared on him. _That smile, so sexy, he has never smiled on me like this. Okay I have to stop thinking about that before it makes me aroused again._ He inhaled deeply and answered.

"I didn't say you were in it! I-it was bullshit never mind! Ah-" Ciel gasped as Sebastian gripped his chin in two fingers and raised it up.

"I am curious now. Why wouldn't you want to tell me? I know you are liar, remember? So go ahead, tell me," he was still smirking. Ciel couldn't move, couldn't look on him so he rather closed eyes tightly.

"You don't wanna know, trust me." _Don't touch me, I can't take it. _He thought and slapped his hand away. Sebastian gazed on him a few seconds.

"What if I want?" He laughed, "So was it… dirty dream? Or it was about me?" Ciel slowly opened eyes and swallowed, his face was red and he knew it.

"I… It was… kinda both." He said it quietly and then covered mouth and looked aside, "I told you, you don't wanna know!" He said through the hand. Sebastian opened eyes widely, he stopped smiling.

"Really?" He pulled away and stood up. Now he licked his lips, knowing he probably reddened slightly. "So let's go," he finally went out of plane where no people were already.

_Now what was THAT reaction?! I knew it, now he hates, despises me and is disgusted!_ Ciel sighed, somehow disappointed, gets up and follows him. On the airport they took their luggage and got into hotel. Sebastian picked keys at reception desk. It was quite luxury hotel, not too much but enough to love it. They went to the second floor and then into their room. It was big apartment with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, common room and even kitchen. Also it included television, sofa, big window with view on sea.

"So me, mother and Lizzy will get this bigger bedroom and Abraham with Ciel can take another one, agree?" Sebastian announced while pointing on the rooms. For a second, Ciel hoped…just a little bit, but then he realized how ridiculous it was to think they would be in one room, it was that weird part of his brain, that part in love… _Wait, am I?!_

"Awesome!" said Abraham and smiled, taking Ciel's hand and leading him to their room. Ciel faked smile and followed him. He couldn't smile now, he couldn't think about anything else… but him.

"So what are we gonna do? It's gonna be so much fun." Ciel said, jumping on bed. _Yeah…fun. _

"What were you doing in that plane for so long actually?"

"Oh," _think, think!_ Ciel reddened. "I was… my bag opened and… all my things fell on floor so your dad helped me with it," he laughed.

"I see. Well I told you he is nice!" Abraham smiled, happy that they maybe finally don't hate each other.

"Boys, are you going with us to see the sea?" sounded from another room with female voice.

Tsunade was on the beach, preparing blanket and stuff. It was almost evening but weather was still hot, too hot not to go in the sea. Sebastian was standing next to her, putting his black sunglasses on. Ciel turned around and now he saw Sebastian… in swimming trunks. They were black, loose, above knees but main was, he could see his sexy body once again. The pale skin, quite built chest, stomach, arms – everything on this man was perfect! Ciel bit his lower lip and shook head slowly. _Well fuck me, I'm gonna die._

"Yaay finally, it looks awesome!" Screamed Abraham while he was running in the sea, he dived in the water as first. Ciel forcefully turned around and looked on the sea. He stood on the shoreline, amazed looking forward.

"This is so beautiful." Suddenly Abraham splashed some water on him and urged him to go in, so he also went in the water.

"Dad, mom, sis! Come with us!" shouted Abraham. Sebastian stood on place a while but in the end he took his sunglasses down and wordlessly followed them.

"Have fun! Me and Lizzy will stay here and catch some sunlight," Tsunade smiled and lied on blanket next to Lizzy. Sebastian came to them, stepping in the water up to his ankles. As he approached closer, Ciel rather looked aside as he couldn't stand the sexiness.

"It's cold," he complained as he didn't really want to make himself wet.

"Oh come on! It's warm!" Laughed Abraham and also splashed water on him. Sebastian gave him a glare and sighed, the water was trickling down his hair, face and then down on his chest. Ciel glanced there and his breath got heavier.

"You look really uncool right now," Abraham was still laughing.

"Well thank you!" Sebastian laughed ironically.

"I think he looks-" Ciel stopped his sentence in a half. _Shut up and don't talk! You can't say something like this._ He told himself. "Nothing," he laughed and reddened.

"I look what?" Sebastian smirked and looked on Ciel. When their sights met, he raised an eyebrow, really curious about what will he say.

"W-what? Just that… It's… yeah it's really uncool," he laughed. _Well still better than saying he is sexy, right?_ He was so embarrassed.

"Double thank you! " he said, splashing some water on Ciel too, "let's make Ciel kinda sexy too." Sebastian smirked, he said it sarcastically but you could read it from that smirk, like 'I knew what you meant.' Ciel covered his face with hands and laughed quietly. _What's with that smirk? Oh it's so sexy when he says 'sexy'._

Soon it was getting dark and everyone was hungry, so they left the beach and went to get some dinner. After spending some time in restaurant, they returned in the hotel.

It was night, about midnight. Tsunade and Lizzy were already sleeping, there was slight time-change so they were tired. Ciel was lying on bed, however he wouldn't close his eyes, he couldn't stop thinking. When he looked aside, he saw that Abraham already also fell asleep. He waited minutes and minutes but he couldn't sleep, so he got up and dressed simply in shorts and t-shirt. Quietly he left the room and the house.

That view was… splendid. He couldn't describe the atmosphere. It was dark, quiet and even though it was night, it wasn't cold, just slight cold breeze was blowing around. Only thing he could hear as he was approaching to the shore, were low waves hitting sea-coast. Ciel thought it was romantic. The atmosphere was so romantic, and everything in his life was so strange now. It hurt. It hurt that this boy loved him, this girl liked him and he didn't feel that back. It hurt that he felt strange tension between him and their father and maybe even more than _tension_. He came to the edge of sea and started walking along it, with water hitting his ankles once in a while.

-Sebastian's POV-

Sebastian couldn't sleep either. He was sure everyone was sleeping but he decided to take some drink. Heading to the kitchen, he opened fridge and mixed something cold. He took the glass and went out of house on a porch, sat there and looked on this beautiful view on sea. While sipping his drink, he noticed someone walking by the sea. The person seemed small and he wondered who it could be_. Isn't it…Ciel?_ He thought, putting his drink away and decided to find out.

As he approached closer, he was sure, it is him. Happiness, desire, excitement, but sadness and hesitation – everything mixed in him and he didn't know what he was doing. Sebastian was just walking closer and closer and felt his heart speeding up. Ciel before night sea lighted with bright white moon was something he couldn't resist. Maybe he was way too romantic to resist.

-Ciel's POV-

He was watching his feet, leaving footsteps in the sand. Everything was so quiet – except… He thought he heard something, some quiet steps. He didn't know why, but he was scared to turn around. But by every another step he was more curious and unsure, he slowed down and turned around. Suddenly he felt the cold wind. It was ruffling his hair, blurring his view, he had to move it from his face with hand. Now he clearly saw the person coming dangerously close to him. His heart wasn't catching up, it beat too fast suddenly. He saw Sebastian, already only few steps far away. Sebastian parted lips as he would want to say something but he didn't. He noticed that his sight aimed to his lips, then in his eye and back on lips. It was starting to be obvious. His hand soon caressed Ciel's cheek and he felt his lips pressed against his own. Ciel couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. It took many seconds to realize that it was really happening, that yes, dreamed lips of Sebastian Michaelis were pressed on his. His whole body was on fire, nothing could ever make him pull away now. He slowly closed eyes slowly, standing on tiptoes and put hands around Sebastian's neck. Their bodies pressed close on each other and it was just two of them, as nothing else mattered. It felt like eternity. Just felt.

Then Sebastian pulled away, looking at Ciel's face, as Ciel opened eyes and their sights met. He stood down on feet again. "Intense." Was all Ciel managed to say. Sebastian then looked aside and sat down on sand.

"I'm sure you have already noticed… 'that' between us," he stated quietly, looking up on him. Ciel looked down on him and then sat next to him.

"Yeah. You know, I couldn't stay away from you, even I wanted. And god I wish I'd want to stay away. I can't even describe, how I feel… around you," he blushed deeply and looked aside from Sebastian.

"I think you're quite adorable. Literally. When you realize it, you are collecting love from everyone around you. Have you noticed?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly. What was so special on this kid? Why does everybody fall in love with him? It was so silly, it seemed so silly to Sebastian.

"I- I know." Ciel stuttered. "But I can't help, I can't really concentrate on it, I can't concentrate on _anything_. Because you-" the boy stopped himself as he looked down on sand. How impossible this was? Was it meaningful to tell him everything he wants even he knew it leaded nowhere? _This man had family. I am dating his daughter, then there's Abraham. Yet happened to be only one I want._ "Because you." He ended sentence with an anxious tone. With it he took Sebastian's arm and leaned head on his shoulder. He felt suddenly like crying.

"I know what you're thinking but listen: Don't even think about such thing. This was third and last time it happened." Sebastian said determined, sounding indifferent. Well of course, he was an adult, how could he care about this childish play? That was what Ciel thought, however nobody knew what was really in his mind. Ciel thought for a while that he felt Sebastian's breath increasing, along with Ciel's heartbeat. It was quick and strong but this sentence struck straight through his heart.

"Wait- you do something like that and then say something like this- Wait. Third time?" Ciel had millions questions, million feelings, so much to say but it was all swept away as Sebastian closed the gap between them and passionately joined their lips again. Ciel moaned quietly by that surprise and felt like he melted again.

"This was third that time." Black-haired whispered as he pulled away, gazing in Ciel's eyes. "You know this could never work, no matter what. I realize what you feel, what I feel… But this could never become reality, Ciel."

Ciel gasped as the words tore him apart. _He is right. Let's face it; we're on completely different planets._ Ciel's eyes were shining with tears. "What do _you_ feel?" He said, not really expecting an answer and continued, "I understand. At least you know it and maybe now it will be easier to keep distance. Also, you were wrong Sebastian, it was not the last time-" bluenette smiled slightly as he kneeled in front of Sebastian, kissing him endlong once more. When he pulled away, staying just an inch away from Sebastian, he continued: "But I know, that when we walk away from here, when it is morning again, it it gonna be as it never happened," his voice shook more and more, "we will be just, nearly strangers. And I kinda don't want this night to ever end. I don't wanna face you, not being able to kiss you. To be honest, it will be complete nightmare to me," he couldn't hold it anymore and tears started flowing down his cheeks "Sebastian…"

Sebastian probably had full head of decisions now, hard decisions and thoughts, sure it had to be difficult. He wordlessly wiped Ciel's tears off, pulling fragile boy on his chest, caressing his hair. "What do you want me to say? Yes, I guess I will act like before, because you are best friend of my child. You won't know what I feel, you won't ever know because I am able to hide and in life there are situations when you just have to hide, and pretend. Can you imagine how hurt would Lizzy and Abraham be? Not talking about my wife." He pulled away again and looked on Ciel, "we have no choice but end it. Before it starts."

"I know." The boy looked down, answering in apprehensive voice. "I get it, I don't want to hurt them either. But I don't want to think about it, if you… feel the same way as I do, this night is ours," he smiled slightly, putting hand gently on Sebastian's cheek. "Please, just kiss me until you can." After that, both of them leaned in another kiss, Sebastian placed hand on Ciel's waist, parting lips to deepen the kiss. Ciel doubted he could ever have enough. With every kiss he was falling for him more, every move of theirs was a mistake. Yet this night could never be enough time. Suddenly Sebastian did something unexpected for Ciel, he was pushed down on sand. Ciel opened eyes for a while to see as Sebastian leaned above him and kissed him again. So gently and caringly, which turned soon into passionate again. When Sebastian's hand started wandering over Ciel's body, he once again realized how wrong it was and withdrew. God damn it was just a child under him, how irresponsible it could be?

"You can't imagine things I just think about," Sebastian half smirked, half laughed as he whispered into Ciel's ear, whose heart could barely catch up the pace. When Sebastian softly bit on his earlobe didn't help at all, Ciel let out faint moan. "By the was, tell me about that dream."

Ciel stiffened for a second, by that time he was completely red. "It was, when we 'kissed' in the plane" he paused shortly "it was kinda continuation of it." Sebastian looked on him curiously.

"So tell me, what was then?" he whispered, and his lips curled into a smirk again. _That voice, that close distance… I am afraid I will faint soon._

"I won't tell you!" Ciel reddened even more.

"I bet you will," Sebastian purred, kissing Ciel softly on lips again. Then Ciel took Sebastian's hand and put it on his own thigh, pulling Sebastian closer to his body.

"Like this… and so on. I believe you can imagine," whispered Ciel, breathing heavily.

"So on?" he continued, moving his hand up Ciel's thigh, under his t-shirt. It made Ciel shiver as the touch went through his whole body.

"Nh, yes- you kissed me… everywhere" he whispered the last word quietly, "then I woke up before anything more happened," he said quickly and opened one eye. Sebastian laughed quietly, which made Ciel more nervous.

"Back then in plane, I would probably think you are crazy if you said it." Now Sebastian's hand reached Ciel's nipple, he rubbed it slightly, hearing Ciel moan and then his hand took Sebastian's and pulled away.

"Sebastian, no… I wouldn't take it if this continued, I can't…please." Ciel whimpered, trying to explain. It was too exciting to continue.

"I know, I am sorry." Sebastian apologized, taking place next to Ciel on sand. "So, this much to our romantic history." It hurt more than it sounded.

"This is not funny," boy replied, with tears in his eyes again. "But if was more than I'd ever wish, so… One last time?" he asked and they shared this last, long kiss.

_I love you. _Ciel thought when he lied on the sand, hugging Sebastian. Minutes passed in silence, it was getting cold but Ciel felt rightly warm in Sebastian's presence. Few unseen tears fell down his cheeks until they fell asleep, just like that.


	5. Chapter 5

The sea was calm, weather was getting warm with sun rising above salty water surface. It was 5 AM when Sebastian slowly opened eyes, realizing terrible reality. He fell asleep on beach, next to his son's best friend; his daughter's boyfriend. He slowly brought hand to his forehead and rubbed it, with quiet, tired "Mfuck."

In this moment he was glad he didn't at least overdo it, it's not like they slept together for real, it was just a kiss, right? The main thing now, was to keep it a secret; as the saying goes: What the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over.

The man carefully took boy's fragile sleeping body in armful and started walking back in the house. He got to boys' room as silently as possible and laid bluenette on the bed, covering with a blanket. He glanced at his son to be sure and sighed in relief when he saw he is still asleep. Everyone here was asleep, nobody had clue about what happened. Maybe when Ciel wakes up, he will think it was all a dream and he will never find out the truth. Isn't that better? It is, it won't hurt that much. Sebastian leaned down to the boy, close to his lips. "You will never find out. It never happened. Okay? Please do it for me." He whispered so he himself could barely hear his own words. "Ciel… Sweet dreams." With last words Sebastian stood up and left the room. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore so he went out again to have a walk.

* * *

_Where am I?... _

Ciel was scared to open eyes. He was scared that if he does so, he will be back in reality and his dream idealism falls apart in a second. It felt so real. But he was so wrongly comfortable on surface which didn't feel like sand. He gave up and opened eyes. His worries came true, he was back in this room, without the man he loved.

_But what's the truth about it? If I loved him in my dream, doesn't mean I really do love him, right? Then it shouldn't hurt. That he's not here. If nothing happened, everything is supposed to be allright._

Ciel was persuading himself. It was not like the dream he had in plane, this felt much more existent. After several minutes of thinking, he was slowly getting reconciled with the truth. Truth he started to believe in. It was beautiful dream but reality was different. And it was right like this, things could never work that way. The teen ran over bed sheet beside him but it was empty.

What would be, if it was real? How could he ever look in Sebastian's or even Abraham's face again? How could he tame his wildly beating heart when sinful eyes of mr. Michaelis gaze into his?

When looking further in the room, he saw Abraham lying in another bed.

"Are you asleep?" bluenette asked quietly.

"No. So you are awake finally," Abraham turned head on him, smiling…

* * *

"Good morning, dad." Abraham greeted as he came to the kitchen. When he glanced at clock, it showed short after 8 AM. His father was sitting by table, reading newspaper, with coffee on the table.

"Good morning." The answer was blank as well as his expression.

"You look tired. Stayed awake for long?" The son guessed, he knew his father well after all and that was alike to him.

"Yeah."

"But you didn't work, right? We're on vacation, remember?"

"Yes of course, I just couldn't sleep."

"Really? Ciel probably also couldn't, he seems really tired. That's probably because of the time change." Abraham observed. His innocence of knowing was killing Sebastian. He hated lies, the more he hated when he himself had to lie but there was no choice, sometimes it was necessary.

"He did? So he is awake already?" the man asked, trying not to sound too curious, which he probably failed in. However Abraham didn't notice, he had way different thoughts when talking about Ciel.

"He is. But he still lies in bed. He was so cute when he was sleeping." Abraham's cheeks turned red as he realized he said it in front of his father. But suddenly, something even weirder left Sebastian's lips:

"Agree."

"Huh?"

"I mean… Every child is cute when sleeping, right?" Older laughed and got up to prepare some breakfast for others. "Phew," he sighed quietly for himself.

"Hmm, yeah."Abraham found quite strange that Sebastian suddenly didn't mind talking about Ciel. Maybe he likes him after all. That innocent thought brought smile on his lips. Maybe Sebastian was about to accept their future relationship. Abraham giggled, he knew it was naive but he liked to fantasize.

Meanwhile Sebastian knew it didn't make any sense to fight over a boy with his own son. _I mean it is obvious I would win_. Sebastian thought but he hated himself for having thoughts like this, like if it was the main problem. Suddenly the door opened, they both turned their sights on person standing in in it. _All right. Play Sebastian, play the way you always did because you don't care. Because nothing happened last night. _Sebastian convinced himself as Ciel walked in the room.

"G-good morning, mr. Michaelis." Ciel felt somehow stupid calling him like this but what could he do, right? It was just Abraham's father. Nothing more.

_Nothing more. _Ciel repeated to himself.

Sebastian didn't look into his face, rather he stood by kitchen unit, pouring hot water in a mug.

"Morning."

Ciel tilted head. Right… The cold access, indifference – this was mr. Michelis, it was nothing like Sebastian in his dream. Ciel sat beside Abraham to the table, talking to him about something unimportant for a while until Sebastian put mugs of tea in front of them, sitting opposite. There was moment of silence, Abraham was paying attention to his tea and Sebastian and Ciel did everything not to look in each other's face. Minutes passed but then Ciel couldn't take it. He raised head and in that while his sight met Sebastian's, who was already looking at him.

_No. Fucking. Way. _

One look was enough, he saw it in his eyes. The dream was not dream, it was reality. Because this was exactly the same look he saw at night. The desire, lust, fondness.

"S-" Ciel was on the edge of calling Sebastian's name to make sure but in the end he stopped himself. But it sufficed because he saw Sebastian's eyes widen, nervousness filling his expression and in the end he swallowed. Ciel's heart beated incredibly fast, he started feeling his eyes getting wet over memory of last night. _Oh why…_

"Cieeeeel!~" The moment was destroyed by Elizabeth running in the room.

* * *

After breakfast Elizabeth grasped Ciel's hand just when he was about to walk away.

"So Ciel, will you go to the beach with me? Alone?" She smiled and winked. Ciel looked on her surprised because she interrupted his thoughts about Sebastian. Her femine hand touching his hand was pure disgust. He couldn't believe someone still considered them as a pair, this had to end.

"Why…not." This was a good occasion after all, why should he lie to her? He knew he will never be able to love her. And maybe it was better to break heart now than lying and breaking it when it's too late.

"Great!" She said enthusiastically, hurrying from the house to the beach. "This is so romantic!"

"Yeah I guess."

_It was… yesterday. _

They were standing on the shore, looking on sea. The wind was waving Elizabeth's hair, she looked into Ciel's eyes. Now it was the time to kiss… It was so familiar but it felt ridiculously different to even feel deja-vu. Ciel suddenly released hand from her grasp.

"I am so sorry."

"What? For what?" She was confused. The boy sighed.

"I will never be able to feel anything more than a friendship towards you."

"Wha-" her eyes widened. She was broken.

"I don't know how to say it, Elizabeth… So: We're breaking up." He swallowed, looking at her pityingly. He was not proud of himself but this was the best he could do right now.

"WHAT?!" Girl turned into angry, "What are you talking about?! Are you gay or something?!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. Not that she would really mean what she said.

"Huh? No, no,of-of course not, I mean, I am just… in love with someone else, I am sorry!"

"Are you serious?! How long have you been lying to me?!" She slaps him right away. "WHO is that BITCH?!" she shouted aloud.

_Your father is that bitch, you bitch._ Ciel couldn't help but say this at least to himself. He put hand on his cheek which burned from the slap.

"I didn't love hi- her before. And you practically forced me to date you."

_I know, it was kinda rude but she fucking slapped me! _Ciel thought.

"You are so mean! I have right to know who she is! Tell me! I want to know, I love you!" she probably didn't know what she's saying anymore, she was just screaming in tears.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he laughed sadly, "Forget it, I can't be with the person anyways. I just… I am sorry, I tried to love you but I couldn't."

"So you won't tell me? You idiot! Don't ever talk to me again!" She ended with this and ran back home. Ciel sighed as he watched her leave. He sat down on sand. _I am such a terrible person, really._

* * *

"Ciel? Why did Lizzy just slap me and tell me I am the biggest idiot and I should burn in hell as well as you?" Abraham cocked eyebrow as he came to Ciel, who just entered house.

"Because I just broke up with her." Ciel looked down. Second boy looked on him confused, he didn't know if he's sad or happy.

"Wait what? Why?"

"I just couldn't love her. Plus I love som-" _uh, not again,_ "some time alone. I-I you know, it is exhausting to be with her," he covered his mistake lamely and laughed nervously. Abraham folded hands on chest.

"I see. You don't want to date anyone you don't… love, right?" he paused shortly. "Do I-"… "Nevermind."

"Yes, that's right. What did you want to say?"

Abraham looked away, turning red. "Uhm, nothing. I mean, I am sorry about the break-up. I hope you will find someone you will be happy with."

"Thank you. But I did and we can't be together so I just hope it would go away." Ciel didn't really just notice what he said. He completely ignored Abraham's secret offer, desire to be with him. That he waits for him to offer. He was blinded with love towards Sebastian and that was all he could think and talk about.

"What are you talking about? You are in love?" he gasped, fearing the answer. In that moment Ciel realized it, he remembered that Abraham probably loves him. How could he be so stupid? He can't hurt him again, no more, never.

"No, yes, I guess but we will never be together…like ever, so it's nothing really," he put hands on Abraham's shoulders, smiling sadly.

"Don't torment me even more and at least tell me who it is, Ciel." He raised head, showing tears in his eyes. Ciel opened mouth but couldn't say a word. He felt so bad to do this to him.

"I am sorry but… I can't do that." He pulled his best friend into a hug and caressed his back. "Forgive me."

"Why do you conceal it from me? I thought we have no secrets."

Ciel held him more tightly. "Trust me, I don't want to. But I could never tell _anyone_ who it is."

The boy pulled away from him and wiped few tears from his cheeks. "I will remember that," he sighed. "Anyways.. Lizzy and mom are going sightseeing and me and dad are going into town. He said you can decide if you want to go too."

Ciel's heart skipped a beat. _Trouble, trouble. Going with them both, was that safe? Decisions… What should I do? To be whole day with Sebastian oh god but – I can't go with Lizzy either._

"Yes, that would be great, I'll go," he suddenly blurted out. _Oh, whatever._

"Ready to go?" Suddenly a deep, smooth voice echoed behind Ciel and he already knew who it is. Just his presence made shiver run down his spine.

"Yes, we are." It took several seconds until Ciel dared to turn around. In the end he did and looked up on Sebastian, smiling.

"Fine, let's go." Sebastian responded indifferently and headed on path leading to the city. He already knew the way because he went there early in the morning.

Walking on narrow concrete path, boys were beside each other behind, while Sebastian leaded, walking forward with hands in pockets. Ciel talked to Abraham, atmosphere between them finally easing so they were talking about positive things and laughing. Without Abraham's awareness, Ciel was secretly examining Sebastian from behind. His perfect tall figure was driving him crazy. From perfectly cut black, smooth hair, across broad shoulders, torso hidden under black short-sleeved button shirt, fairly muscular arms, down to sexy ass and legs covered in knee-length shorts. He was how old? About 30 and he looked awesome. Pure perfection – was it even possible for a man his age?

"Ciel… Ciel do you hear me?!"

Suddenly Ciel realized they both are standing in front of him, Abraham waving his head before his face. He woke up from deep awe. "Yeah, yes?" he asked confusedly.

"We are here." Abraham stated. When Ciel looked around, he saw many shops, booths, street traders and street cooks, frying principally sea food.

"So, remember, my wallet is **not** infinite. That's why Lizzy and mother went to sightsee and not shopping with us" Sebastian announced and laughed quietly as he started walking into streets. Now Ciel managed to be in center, so Abraham was by his right side and Sebastian on left.

"And how do you know I am not even worse?" Ciel laughed and blushed slightly. It was strange, talking to him seemed so natural, yet it was like something he shouldn't do. Sebastian looked on him.

"You don't look like type obsessed with shopping."

"Then you don't know me," he chuckled, "No, don't worry, just kidding." Suddenly a big urge to grab Sebastian's hand and approach closer attacked Ciel's mind and he nearly did it. Sebastian noticed it and when boys' hand moved to his, he moved his own as well out of reflex and they touched. Of course in the next second they both flinched. Ciel woke up to fact they are not alone, and that he couldn't do it even if they were. It is going to be hard, it has been like 5 hours and he already touched his hand. Ciel sighed.

"Also Lizzy said you didn't buy anything when you were shopping with her." Sebastian added, which wasn't probably really appropriate. "Oh wait wait, this jacket." The male suddenly stopped at one of showcases and stared on black leather jacket. Not minding that it was sweltering heat in summer. He stepped inside the shop, immediately buying it.

"Who is the shopaholic now?" Abraham started to laugh. "That' just like him. He acts like he cares about nothing, like he has no heart and needs and then he sees piece of cloth and goes crazy for it."

Ciel laughed as well, he considered it as really sweet, he wished he knew Sebastian better, that man was sure even interesting person. Sure there would be risk he would fall for him even more if he did. It was amazing and sad at the same time that he knew just so tiny part of Sebastian's life and personality. And appearance… Ciel exhaled slowly, melting a little at the last remark.

"Not that I wouldn't expect it, right? Haha."

"You did?" Suddenly Sebastian asked as he was leaving the shop.

"You're getting to know him," Abraham leaned to Ciel to say quietly and laughed.

"Nonsense!" Sebastian laughed arrogantly, walking forward again, now with his jacket inside bag in his hand. He turned around, "you going?" curling his lips into charming smile. Ciel's heart skipped a beat as he saw that smile, he doesn't smile like that often. It was actually driving him crazy, it was so, so sexy.

"Don't fucking smile like that!" bluenette shouted. Both males turned to him fast with shocked expression. Ciel swallowed_. Fuck, that was not what I wanted to say. _"Uh, s-sorry."

"Huh?" Sebastian raised eyebrows, waiting for an explanation, as well as Abraham, who was still staring.

"Nothing, haha, sorry I didn't mean it like that." He was nervously searching for escape from this situation so he just quickly grabbed Abraham's hand, going forward. "Let's buy something!"

Sebastian furrowed eyebrows, just following them.

"I don't really need to buy something." Abraham responded, just happy that Ciel holds his hand. Minutes passed as they were walking through streets when Ciel abruptly stopped at one showcase.

"Oh-my-god. This manga is limited edition I thought it's nowhere to get! And this is the last one and I have no money here along! Abraham, damn do you see that?!" Ciel desperately grabbed friend's elbow, pulling him closer to have a look. "I need it so much." He pouted.

Sebastian pulled his wallet out. "All right. Let's buy it." He walked in the shop. Ciel swiftly raised head in astonishment, following Sebastian in the shop.

"Oh thank you so much! You'reee amaziiiing !" Boy said happily, as he took his manga edition, putting it on cash desk. When he turned back, he saw Abraham was still outside, so he took chance and whispered, "too amazing" with a hint of seduction in his voice. _Flirting with him and even on public? Ciel, how dare you! That is poor, so poor, you dirt!_ Ciel cursed himself in his mind. Sebastian just grinned.

"You're welcome."

They left the shop, Ciel hugging his comics, happy to have it. "Really, buy something too, Abraham! Don't be so modest, I feel stupid," Ciel laughed.

"Not really, I am okay," friend smiled slightly. Ciel shook head and took his hand again, continuing in the way.

"You will find something lateer~"

As Sebastian was following them, he spotted their hands again, feeling uneasy about it. Anger suddenly ran through him.

"Guys, you look queer." The man complained. Boys turned around on him.

"Well, do you mind?" Ciel smirked, leaning in and placing light kiss on Abraham's cheek and then throwing his arm around his shoulders. _Am I really trying to make him jealous? And using his son for it? That's sad. I am pitiable._

Sebastian was aware his is an adult. He has to be calm with something like this. It was making Abraham happy. They are just children. Even so…

"YES I DO, GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF MY SON**!**"

…

Everybody loses control sometimes. And this vacation was play of feelings, jealousy, possessiveness, egoism and desires. It could be even named as a war between son and father over a boy. Regardless of how ridiculous it was, the game had only one winner, a price of Ciel's heart. But how long is the game going to last? How many hearts will be broken? How many tears will fall just because Ciel Phantomhive exists? ...

* * *

A/N: I kinda enjoy making chapters end dramatically, cliff hangers or just interesting, so I cut it here. Also I am trying to keep chapters about 3k words.  
Well we all know who the winner is anyways. I am kinda tired of this love triangle, let's see what happens next. Reviews? = Next chapters^.^


End file.
